Problem: Simplify the expression. $3z(-2z-3)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3z}$ $ = ({3z} \times -2z) + ({3z} \times -3)$ $ = (-6z^{2}) + (-9z)$ $ = -6z^{2} - 9z$